


Gotham's Bug🐞: Back From the Dead

by TerressaWinner



Series: A Bat's Bug [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Violence, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depression, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Original Character(s), Overprotective Damian Wayne, Panic Attacks, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Previous Chat Noir and Ladybug, Secrets, Seduction, Strong Language, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The sequel to Gotham's Bug, more characters that I'm not bothered to name, pining damian, so many more tags to add :(, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: It's been 2 years since Marinette's death and everyone is back to normal, well excluding the fact that a ray of sunshine is still missing from their lives. Ryuko and Viperion are now leading the Miraculous team against Hawkmoth and Mayura and slowly but surely, Chat can feel his purpose as a wielder fading away. What's the point of a cat without his bug? But everything changes when Talia Al Ghul discovers a body in a river and Marinette discovers that she's no normal human.Join the bats in their mission to rescue their beloved angel from the League of Assassins in the sequel of Gotham's Bug.________Her midnight blue hair caught the attention of a nearby light as it glimmered and sparkled under the light's gaze. She turned around.Robin stumbled. He'd recognise that arch of barely visible freckles anywhere. And her eyes! The eyes that had always seemed to draw him in and read him from inside-out stared back at him. The glint of recognition on her face was gone so soon that he thought he'd imagined it. The room remained silent until she spoke.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s), Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: A Bat's Bug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671253
Comments: 67
Kudos: 246





	1. She's Back

https://youtu.be/H-R3TZX5weE

~ **2 Years Ago** ~

"She was a great friend and an inspirational hero."

The streets of Paris remained silent as the citizens stood by the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue listening as Chat recited the words he'd so carefully prepared. He stood perched on the mossy green stone, a tear threatening to escape from his tear ducts. 

"She was always there for us in our times of need and never ceased to amaze me." he sighed, "Despite my reckless actions and unnecessary jokes and puns, she-" his voices cracked, "She still managed to stay by my side and save us all until her last dying breath. She-"

The tear threatening to spill made its way down his cheek and was soon followed by many more. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't act as if it wasn't killing him on the inside. He just couldn't! He was always the one that let the whole of Paris, heck, the whole world see who he was. _She_ was the mature one. _She_ was the sensible one. And now, _she_ was the dead one.

He screamed. Everyone flinched. They knew how much he'd loved her. 

Next to talk was Batman. He spoke of how they first met and how they'd all thought she was completely bonkers when she'd mentioned akumas and magical jewels that could give people powers. He spoke of how much he'd underestimated her and thought of her to be just another normal person who'd had to carry the burden of a whole country on her shoulders, just like him. 

"But no, she was much more than that. I didn't even get to thank her."

Robin watched his father. He could practically feel the depression wafting off him and taste the bitterness in his voice. He then caught sight of her parents. Tom held Sabine as she shook and yelled for the young woman who'd captivated everyone's hearts. Everyone else thought that Ladybug must've found a place in their hearts, however he knew that it was much more than that. 

-&-

"We always knew that there was something strange about her. Ever since her first day of Lycée, she'd started acting strange and making excuses whenever Hawkmoth was involved. We'd even caught her talking to herself a couple of times in her room."

Robin eyed the two bakers. He'd come over to tell them the news before the funeral because as her parents, they deserved to know. What he didn't know though was that she hadn't told them. Then again, who would tell their parents that they were a superhero who was fighting dangerous monsters on a daily basis. They would freak out! He was lucky because his family was a family of heroes - well vigilantes. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she must've felt carrying this secret on her own with only an old man in a hawaii shirt to talk to.

"We'd suspected that she was Ladybug, however you coming here today only confirmed it." 

He couldn't bring himself to say that everything was all right. Because it wasn't. Their only daughter was dead and they couldn't even find her body to give her a proper burial. The guilt in his stomach only grew.

~ **A few months later** ~

"Put down the knife or I'll shoot!" 

Red Hood held a gun to the head of the mugger in his hands as he directed his attention to the one in front of him who had pulled a random guy off the streets and used him as a hostage. The mugger watched as his friend squirmed in the hero's arms telling him not to do it and just take the goods and run. But he didn't. He sighed and dropped the knife, the metal clanking when it hit the floor, then lifted hands, ignoring the annoyed expression his friends gave him, and dropped the bag.

Red Hood called the police and left the two men tied up in the alley. He then proceeded to scout the streets for anymore trouble.

After the incidents of the Grim Reaper and Marinette's death, they'd been surprised to find the whole of Gotham completely unscathed as if a powerful being hadn't terrorised it and turned it into a hellhole. They were even more surprised when they'd asked Commissioner Gordon how everyone was coping after what happened and he'd had no idea what they were talking about. No one remembered. Well besides the Justice League, them and the Teen Titans. Joker didn't even remember breaking out of Arkham in the first place! On a more positive note, Dick had proposed to Barbara the moment she got back and she'd said yes!

Meanwhile, in Paris, everything was beginning to settle down and Viperion and Ryuko had been chosen as the newly appointed leaders of the Miraculous Team. After Hawkmoth's long break, he'd started re-terrorising the streets of Paris with stronger villains. Although they'd won every battle, Ryuko, Viperion, Queen Bee and Chat would occasionally have to call for back up from the other miraculous wielders. They knew that along with them, the streets of Paris wouldn't last long without her miraculous cure. They needed her and she wasn't there.

~ **2 Years Later** ~

This was the closest they'd gotten to finding Talia. Robin stared down the man in front of him, one of her henchmen. "Leave him be Robin. We've got other ways of making him talk." Robin turned to the deep voice behind him and grumbled under his breath. "All your methods of torture always involve guns and end up with the interrogatee dead."

Red Hood chuckled. Damian knew him so well.

"Stop joking around." Nightwing said as he entered the room,"This is serious."

He looked down at the man they'd pulled into an abandoned warehouse and tied up then pulled in close to him and spoke, "I'm going to ask you one last time. Where. Is. Talia."

The man responded by spitting on his shoe. Red Robin snickered. His brother was so bad at this! "If you want him to talk, you're gonna have to make him." he spoke up as he watched his brother scrape his shoe against the concrete floor. He proceeded to show him by sending his fist into the man's stomach. He groaned. Red Robin then pulled his hair back and kneed him in the face sending him flying. The man only spat out some blood and continued to glare at his captors.

"You were saying?" Robin quipped.

Nightwing sighed. He held the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of shuffling. The light flickered.

"Who's there!" he demanded. No answer.

"I said who's th-" he felt a sharp pain on his stomach as he was kicked and sent flying.

Robin unsheathed his sword and lunged for the hooded figure who'd somehow made their way into the room. He was tripped and his sword was sent skidding. Red Hood pulled out his gun only for it to be hit out of his hands and him to be sent a punch to the face. 

The figure then untied the henchman and proceeded for the door to be stopped by Robin's sword on their neck.

"Who are you!" he demanded. When they didn't answer, he got impatient and instead pulled the hood off with the tip of his sword. His eyes widened and the sound echoed bouncing off the walls as the sword made connection with the ground.

Her midnight blue hair caught the attention of a nearby light as it glimmered and sparkled under the light's gaze. She turned around.

Robin stumbled. He'd recognise that arch of barely visible freckles anywhere. And her eyes! The eyes that had always seemed to draw him in and read him from inside-out stared back at him. The glint of recognition on her face was gone so soon that he thought he'd imagined it. 

Just as it had when they'd first met, the room remained silent as the boys stared at her and she stared back. Until she spoke.

"Talia sends a message." her voice ice cold, "Don't mess with us if you don't want to get hurt."

Then she was gone. The light flickered off covering them in darkness as they watched the now empty door. 

Red Robin was the first to speak, "Holy shit."

Then it was Red Hood, "It can't be."

Their intercoms beeped. "What's going on? What happened!" Bruce's deep voice could be heard on the other side.

Nightwing was the one to answer, "She's alive."

"Who?" Alfred joined the conversation.

"Marinette." Robin whispered, "Marinette's alive."


	2. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait guys! Although the this may not be a very long chapter, I just had to update for you guys after I think a month of silence! So enjoy! Also quick warning, mentions of suicide (not that anyone wants to commit it, it just mentions the themes from Romeo and Juliet)

~ **A Year and 4 months Ago** ~

"--and then he just fell over!" 

A chorus of laughs filled the room as the previous fox shared a story.

Marinette had been told that he'd been quite the prankster before he received the fox miraculous. Maybe that was what had connected him so deeply with Trixx and had stabilised that connection throughout his years as a hero; the fox was well known to be a very tricky animal that no one could deceive.

She plastered a smile on her face. She was happy! Truly! But something felt off. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was one of the youngest holders there. Or maybe it was that pit of emptiness she felt in her heart. She knew something was missing but she just didn't know what. 

She couldn't describe the feeling but whatever it is was definitely sending a message to her brain because she just couldn't stop thinking these few words: What if I was still alive?

She couldn't help but wonder. If she hadn't fallen into the rings of death, would she be celebrating their victory with the rest of her friends and family? Would she be sitting under the moon next to the dark-haired man she cherished and beaming as they counted the stars and dreamt of the milky way? Would she be jumping around the streets of Paris with her beloved black cat and scoping the streets when the sun fell asleep in Gotham?

Or would everyone have been frightened the moment they saw her because they thought she was dead? Would they have run away the moment they caught sight of her dark locks and bluebell eyes? Would they have thought it better if she had died a hero and not survived the Grim Reaper's wrath? 

Would they have hated her?

She shuddered but then shook her head (mentally of course). How could she even think that! 

Of course they wouldn't hate her! Even when Chat was under the Reaper's spell, he didn't hate her; he hated himself. Poor Chat. Even in the pure midst of her fellow cheery wielders in this supposed 'paradise', she couldn't help but think that she could've helped him more instead of running away from him.

"Marinette?"

And Damian. Oh dear, grumpy Damian. She couldn't bear to think of life without him. Although she knew it was definitely extremely selfish of her to even garnish the thought in her mind, some part of her still wished that he would've died with her so they could be together right now. She thought back to a lesson she'd learnt in Dupont. She remembered the topic so vividly; Romeo and Juliet. They'd been discussing it right before valentines day to get in the mood of romance, however the veil had shattered the moment the end of the story came and they'd discovered that they had both committed suicide. It was that moment that had tore her brain into many different parts; the logical part stating matter of factly that what they did had been selfish and they would have to burn in the depths of Hell. The romantic part stating that their love must have been strong in order for them to even think about joint suicide I mean, they could've just eloped! The neutral part stating that what was done was done and there was no going back. Her classmates had even thrown a fuss about it and their different perspectives had clashed; Rose ever the romantic and Max ever the statistic. But what really broke the mood was when Kim had mentioned the fact that Romeo was way older than her. Not that age mattered, it just didn't sit well with her.

"Marinette?"

She shook her head. Enough rambling! The point was that it was only now that she understood how they would've felt at that moment; wanting to be with your beloved wherever they went and wanting them to be with you wherever you went even if it meant burning in Hell together. But thinking in a more..romantic..way would've changed her thoughts to adopt the idea of the flames in Hell in fact being flames of passion and everlasting love that would never simmer down; quite the poet she was.

"Marinette!"

She jumped. Her head snapping up to meet Chris' charming smile. 

"You okay there?"

She chuckled, "Yes, yes. Sorry! I was just thinking."

"I see."

She smiled at the woman. A normal person would've asked what she was thinking but Chris was no normal person.

"Well whatever you're thinking, hurry up because Tom would like to show you something."

She nodded and watched as the gold-eyed woman walked away.

Although she loved Chris, she just couldn't think of reasons she would really want to stay. Heaven was supposed to be peaceful and exciting, the moment at the end of time where you would rest with your loved ones, however this just felt like the end to her. Nothing more, nothing less. She didn't feel peaceful.

Heaven wasn't really abstract or heavily spiritual in which you would have to spend your time praying. It was indescribable. It wasn't where you could drink endless beer and party (she'd seen this in a movie, don't judge her train of thought) or where you would meet the Son of God and sit by His throne like she'd heard from church-goers. It really was indescribable. There was no word to really describe it. But she knew one thing for certain; it was like magic. If she were a scientist that had been blessed with the ticket to the white gates, she certainly would've thought it to be magic and know that there was no scientific way to explain something in the sky that no human eye could see.

Sometimes though, her mind led her further and deeper and she would actually doubt her being there. She'd asked Chris about it once. Wasn't it like cheating? To be granted passage into Paradise just because you were lucky enough to be blessed with powers and magical jewels. Chris had laughed and shook her head stating that she'd gotten it all wrong. She'd stated that there were in fact some wielders in Hell and it all depended on how you used those powers. Even then, Marinette had still felt wrong about the whole idea. Many people spent their lives worshipping 'the Big Guy' and had still managed to find themselves in the pits of doom. 

Just how was life judged?

-&-

Marinette stared at the lanky man in front of her. Although he was quite thin, he still had muscle on him and although he hadn't been blessed by the Goddess of Beauty, he was still attractive in personality. Although he was rather distant.

She still remembered the first time she'd met him. He hadn't talked despite Chris' attempts and had just nodded with a small smile.

The previous cat straightened up the moment he saw her and gestured for her to follow him. They reached a rocky terrain surrounded with trees (once again, Heaven was indescribable) and she gasped. The water trickled down and raced after each other. She'd only ever seen these online and never imagined she would be able to ever see the real thing. She never in her entire life (and after-life) thought she would be able to see a waterfall.

She stared at the masterpiece. Oh how she would've loved to have created a design featuring this lovely view. She could picture it already; a lovely ballgown, her first and best! The skirt would be an ever so luscious shade of blue that resembled the water and it would sparkle and shimmer when they wearer moved around, mimicking the tiny sparkles the water let as it raced down. The top piece would be simple to contrast the lacy, frilly bottom and of course, she wouldn't forget to paste her signature along the neck hidden from eyes that didn't want to see. The only problem she could think of was whether to add puffed sleeves or not? Sure they would add a more elegant and refined look, however in this modern day women preferred--

"Tim!"

She was cast out of her thought again by Chris' soft voice as she ran to meet the duo perched on the side of the waterfall. When she stopped, she had to take a few breaths before even managing to utter a word.

"Oh Tim!"

The man watched her concerned. "What? What's wrong? Did something happen. Are you okay?"

It was adorable when he was worried for her. It showed Marinette that they had indeed worked very well together in their crime-fighting days.

"Tim, the bell rang!"

He froze, his gaze moving from Chris' frantic face to Marinette's confused one.

"W-What's going on? What does that mean?" she asked, confusing laced in her worried voice.

He turned back to Chris. "This is very rare. It's happened a few times but I've never actually encountered it. Never--"

"What is going on?" she asked again, her voice more frantic, you could hear the impatience beginning to form.

Tim remained silent, his mouth gaping as he looked at the young woman.

Chris was the one to answer. "You're being called back into the world of the living Mari."

"You're being resurrected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I went too descriptive, I've just finished watching season 3 of Anne with an E (that I didn't even know was out until I decided to re-watch seasons 1 and 2 for the umpteenth time!) and I love the last episode! Their love at the end is too much for my heart to even bear *swoon*. Anyway, Anne has inspired me...All these mentions of death and resurrections have made me think about the fact that when I eventually pass on, I won't be able to see how many more views my stories have gotten or read and reply to the lovely comments you guys post...How sad.


	3. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! I have no excuses other than I was being lazy and procrastinating!

~ **A few hours after awakening** ~

The cold night air breathed in through the window. She shivered and held the cotton blanket closer digging her head deeper into the soft pillow. She didn't think it was possible. To come back to life. She didn't think she would get another chance. Chris had told her that it was the end of her story. That she wasn't needed anymore. But she hadn't told her that there was a way back. It wasn't the end of her story. It was the end of the first book. The first life. 

And now she'd have to live another one. A second life.

She sighed and burrowed her head deeper into the pillow and reached up to her ears where the cold, smooth metal of earrings sat. She looked down at the little kwami tucked in the blanket snoozing away; her soft snores a soothing melody that calmed her down. It reminded her of Luka. All her friends. Somewhere else in the world thinking that she was dead. Thinking that their best friend was nowhere to be found. That she was gone.

Her stomach grumbled moaning for food. But she was too scared to even dare take a step outside. Who knew resurrection would make you so damn hungry. The clock in the room ticked but told the wrong time. Every second that went past was another second of her life wasted. Here she was breathing in fresh air again. Able to be free and yet so trapped.

She stared up at the ceiling as her thoughts led her back to how she'd felt when one minute she was staring at Chris as she told her she was going to live again and the next, she was emerging from some neon green substance coughing and sputtering as she blinked trying to make sense of what was going on and was met with the sight of a woman with long, dark hair smirking at her and welcoming her back to the world of the living.

Ever since that moment, one thought constantly nudged at the back of her head.

She'd just cheated death. There would be consequences to pay. A price. There always was.

-&-

~ **Meanwhile, in Paris** ~

"Chat, what the hell was that!"

The black cat stared at the bee in front of him and shrugged. 

"You could've--" She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the owner and the dragon shook her head.

It was the snake who spoke next, in a more calm tone, "Chat. We know you're hurting but you can't risk the lives of the civilians." he paused letting his words sink in before he carried on, "Besides. What would Ladybug thi--"

"Don't you , **dare** bring her into this!" he snapped silencing the snake. "We caught the akuma and that's all that matters."

With one more look at his new teammates, he leaped off the roof and into the night.

They watched him. He was hurting bad and the only person that could help him now wasn't even alive.

-&-

~ **Meanwhile, in Gotham** ~

Robin perched on a roof and watched the dark streets before putting a hand to his comm and muttering, "All clear here."

"Same." Red Robin answered.

"Nothing here." Red Hood answered.

"Not here either." Nightwing answered.

"Sweep clear. Leave." Batman ordered.

Robin winced. His voice was just too damn loud! He responded with a 'copy that' and turned around to leave to only be stopped by a silhouette...with cat ears and a tail.

At first, he considered it to be the black cat paying a visit, but when the figure stepped into light he grumbled.

"What the hell do you want."

Catwoman smirked. "Chill out!" Robin glared at her as she sat down - presumably to make herself more comfortable before continuing - "I was just taking a little stroll around town and saw a certain Robin so decided to say hi!" She grinned.

His eyes narrowed, "What do you _really_ want?"

She placed her hand over her heart, "Ouch! Have a little trust!"

He raised his eyebrow, his patience growing thin.

She sighed then grinned, "Tell Papa bat to be over around 2 to pick me up." 

She jumped off the roof, but not before shouting, "And tell him to not forget the flowers this time!"

Robin rolled his eyes. He still did not approve of their relationship. It just felt so weird...

He looked up at the moon. Watching as it stole the attention from the rest of the sky.

~ **Back to Marinette** ~

A knock at the door startled her and she shot out of bed waking Tikki in the process.

She opened the door to be met with no one. A glint caught her eye and she looked down to find a card. She picked it up and read it.

It's time. ~ _Talia_

__

__

She sighed. Her new life had begun.

She stepped back into the room to grab her coat. The moon lit up her face and the stars winked at her. She smiled when Tikki plopped onto her shoulder and together they looked up at the moon. 

Watching as it stole the attention from the rest of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was pretty short, but the next one'll be longer!


	4. She's Special isn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Important, please read** ] Okay, first of all, what do you guys think about the new covers I made for Gotham's Bug 1 and 2? (They're on Wattpad) I was starting to get pretty tired of the old ones. Secondly, I don't really know how the League of Assassins works so I'm just gonna make it kind of like a school or something where they have to train to prove worthy to actually get in (it's gonna kind of be like assassination classroom XD - the anime for those who don't know). It's gonna be pretty harsh so I apologise for any things that they do that may scare you or bring up bad memories. Because of this, I will put warnings at the start of the chapters that include violence and stuff. I'm not gonna go too easy on Mari since I can imagine a place for assassins as a very cruel place and so I give you permission to hate me as much as you want, but just know that things will get better for her. Also, once again, since I do not know how the League of Assassins and such works, I will be making Talia a cruel character. But she still has a heart and feelings which you will see snippets of as she gets to know Marinette (I won't say anymore about their relationship since it'll give off spoilers). There are going to be a bunch of Original Characters (don't you other writers just find it so hard to find the right names for OCs that actually fit in and don't make you cringe? *sigh*). Also, very importantly, the story will continue from 6 months (aka a year and 4 months ago) after Marinette's death until the present because going back and forth would just make things much more complicated and confusing. But I will occasionally go back to the present and then back again to the past. Also, just to clarify things, Marinette is resurrected 6 months after she died. 
> 
> **Thnx for reading those important notes, now let's get to the chapter! :-)**  
>  (Words written in **bold** are words that are said with more power. Like a commander shouting at his underlings and emphasising specific words to make them more meaningful.)

"You will have three courses; educational, physical and mental." Talia paused for effect watching the initiates that stood in front of her, her eyes staying a second longer on Marinette. "You may think that being an assassin is all about hiding in the shadows and being quick and getting the job done. However!" her voice boomed, "Real life isn't like all those stupid crime shows you watch. We also hide in plain sight. Throughout your life, you could've passed by an assassin or two and had no idea. The best way of deception is the art of camouflage. You will learn all of this in your educational classes. Every morning, you will wake up at 5 am sharp and have 10 minutes to get ready. You will then report here where you will run 10 laps in 20 minutes! I don't care how you do it. But if you fail to meet the rest of the group, you **will** be punished!"

A few of the others gulped. 

Her eyes narrowed. "You chose to come here. You chose to let us find you. So now, we will choose you! Only the strongest of you will come out of this alive." Her frown deepened, "You'll start tomorrow. No one will help you and you will not help anyone! If you are caught, you **will** be punished! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

The initiate nodded, their heads whizzing up and down in quick motions. 

"Anyone who doesn't want to take part, feel free to leave. The doors are right there." She pointed towards a set of double doors on their right. "Just know that the moment you step out of that door, you **will** be eliminated. We can't have anyone exposing us now can we?" She sneered. She looked around at the initiates. Some of them were young. Others were old. They came in various shapes and sizes. But all of them had that same look in their eyes. A mixture of fear and determination. 

"I mentioned earlier that you will neither receive nor grant help. I lied." She paused again for effect, "You will have partners. They will be picked randomly to make things fair." She spat out the word as though she had no intention of ever using it again. "You and your partner will work together and **if** you manage to succeed and pass all the courses, we may allow you to be a team. However, if your partner fails, you fail."

"For today, you will be allowed free time to do whatever the hell you want. You will not be given a tour so I suggest you use this time to fully acquaint yourselves with your surroundings. There will be no designated bedtime and women and men will share dorms." 

She stopped walking right to left and clicked her fingers. A loud horn was blown from goodness knows where. "When you hear this, you will assemble in the hall no matter where you are and no matter what you're doing. If you do not get here in under 10 minutes, you will. Be. Punished! You will be allowed to carry weapons but only in the daytime. I don't want to see any bloody corpses when I wake up in the morning. If **any** of you resort to such cowardly methods, we **will** find you and we **will** kill you!"

Her frown turned upwards as she gave something akin to a smirk. "Oh, and alcohol is in the storage room on the second floor, ten doors to the left." Her smirk washed away and was replaced by her signature frown. "But if you finish it, or destroy anything that's not in the training grounds, I will personally hunt you down."

She lifted her left arm and the guards stationed around moved from their positions and stood behind her. A few went into a room in the back and came out holding what looked like (and probably was) a box with a hole in the top. They set it up on the table behind her and nodded. 

Talia made her way around. "I will now choose your partners." She plunged her hand deep into the box and then pulled out two pieces of card. She read the names out loud. "Kawan Teeha and Ethan Shride." A man with dark skin and short, black hair stepped out along with a man with lighter skin and longer hair; one of them seemed to be in his early twenties while the other was in his mid-thirties. They nodded at each other and stood to the side.

"Audrey Stiff and Isa Beureat." A light-skinned woman with long, straight and blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail stepped to the side with another of a brown-tanned skin tone who also had her hair in braids; she looked to be Caribbean. One seemed to be in their forties and the other looked as though they'd just turned 20.

"Garrett Armstrong and Karen Hart." A bulky man with short, blonde hair and a woman with mid-length ginger hair stepped to the side. Both of whom seemed to be in their early thirties. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette perked up at her name. "and Konrad Wolff."

She stepped to the side along with a tall man with light, tanned skin and short, dark hair that reminded her of Tim's. He looked around her age. Lucky her to not be stuck with an old man or a naive brat. He smiled at her from where he stood next to her but she didn't smile back. Not yet. They hadn't even exchanged words yet. She didn't know if he could be trusted. She gave him a curt nod and turned back to the woman shouting out names. He kept his eyes on her a second or two longer before turning his head back forward as well. 

-&-

"21, 22, 23! Here!" Marinette stared at the door in front of her. It was an old design and wasn't much. But then again, she hadn't really been expecting much considering they were only temporary lodgings. The man from before, her partner, Konrad stopped at the door next to hers. He smiled and turned to her. "Looks like we'll be neighbours." 

She looked around at the other initiates. "I think all partners are placed next to each other." 

Before he could respond, she turned the bronze door knob and opened the door entering the room and closing the door tight behind her then locking it. At least they were decent enough to include locks. Tikki whizzed out of her pocket and slumped down on the bed snuggling into the cotton duvet. Huh. The room wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. She was expecting a bed with a flimsy blanket and wallpaper peeling off, but it was actually a decent room! She studied the plain walls. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to draw on them, but if she found some equipment, could she perhaps stick some things up? Talia didn't mention anything about decorating and she could take them down if she had to. 

She stared at the blank wall and sighed. If only Plagg were here. He could cataclysm the whole building and then she could escape. She looked outside the window once more. Despite them being double-glazed, they weren't barred. If they had the strength and supplies, anyone could break out. But it couldn't be that easy. Nothing here was going to be that easy.

-&-

"So." His deep voice bounced off the silent walls as they walked down the hallway lit up by candles and overhead lamps. Couldn't they burn the place down? No the walls were too thick. 

"What's your story?"

She looked up at the man standing next to her. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you choose to come here?"

Here eyebrows furrowed as she slowed down in pace. He stopped and looked back to see her come to a stop looking down. "I didn't." 

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

She looked back up and carried on walking. "I didn't choose to come here. I was brought against my will."

His mouth opened then closed again. He stared at the woman next to him. He could just about make out how hollow her eyes looked. "That's not right."

She stopped again. He sighed and looked back again but froze at the look in her eyes. "Does this look like a place of morals to you!" She looked as though she would chew him up, spit him out and then proceed to burn him and scatter his ashes into the air. 

She sighed and shook her head. "S-Sorry. I just."

Her legs carried on moving again, albeit much slower. He shook himself out of his shock. That look of hers could stop even the deadliest of killers in their tracks. He nodded slowly at nothing. They both walked in silence. It was the laughter of another duo that broke it as they walked past probably talking about the best way to dissect a person without leaving any traces of you even being there in the first place.

She cleared her throat. "So. Your name. It's German. But you sound American."

When his dark eyes met her bluebell ones, his shoulders slumped relieved and he smiled. "I was born in America but my family's in Germany. I know a couple of sentences and phrases. Enough to hold a conversation."

He looked back straight ahead. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

She looked back up and although you could barely make it out, the corners of her lips lifted up. "What's _your_ story?"

-&-

"What are you planning?"

Talia looked up from her desk where she was scanning some paperwork then looked back down. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

A man with bulky arms and dark hair and eyes leaned forward. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's not every day you find a random dead girl floating in a lake and decide to wake her up."

Talia sighed ignoring the man and reading the last few lines of the paper. 

"She's special isn't she?"

She looked up. He flinched and backed up. Her smile was telling her one thing, but her eyes were telling him a whole other story. 

She slammed the paperwork down and signed it then placed it in an envelope and held it out.

"Listen Kubo. What I do with my initiates is none of your concern. You're here for one reason and one reason only."

He grabbed the envelope. "Of course. I apologise for my impertinence." He bowed. "What should I tell the Wolffs?"

Her eyes pierced through as she stared holes into the envelope and her mouth grew into a sickeningly sadistic grin as she licked her lips. "Tell them I accept. Their money will be transferred tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! I was gonna upload this a few days ago, but my laptop had to be taken away for repairs. But now it's back and better than ever! XD I hope you all enjoyed thus chapter. Oh, and please don't curse me for any events coming up that you don't like. Because not everything goes in the direction you want it to go in. Including Marinette's heart. ;-)


	5. Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter! I repeat, this is not a new chapter! This is the cover of this book that is also co-posted on Wattpad!

# 

I created this cover so no plagiarism here! :-)


	6. Suffering Peacefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decreased Ethan Shride's age from mid 30s to early 20s.
> 
> [ **Warning** ] Angst ahead!

"When I was a kid, my parents and I were on a trip. We got ambushed and they--" he rubbed a hand through his hair "they didn't make it."

She could only stare. Here was a man who'd lost his parents at a young age. He was an orphan. She was not. He'd been through so much probably alone whereas she'd had friends and family to help her along the road. She didn't know what else to say and so hung her head and muttered three common words "I'm so sorry."

He looked down at her. He seemed to confirm something as he studied her before looking back up and down the hallway. "This seems far enough. Why don't we go and check out the wine?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. You can go. I'd rather not get drunk tonight."

"This is probably our last day of freedom before we start training. You should enjoy it. Besides, we shouldn't separate. It's dangerous. We don't know what can happen alone."

She scoffed. "I doubt anyone would go against Talia's word."

A stream of moonlight from the window hit him as she looked up and her eyes went wide as he said his next words chilling her to the bone. "People here aren't that obedient. We're training to be assassins and I'm sure a fair amount of them know how to cover their tracks. Benevolence isn't in their dictionary." He looked at her and smiled. "But don't worry. I'll protect you."

Her bluebell eyes met his dark ones before he broke the gaze. "Do you want to go for a run?"

She cleared her throat. "Sure."

-&-

- **Paris** -

He lifted his hands to his ears. Silence.

That's all he really wanted right now. Peace and silence.

Only she could provide it to him. Her existence was his happiness. His peace.

But she was gone.

It wasn't silent anymore.

His head was filled with noises. Screams. Yells. Temptations. Failures.

"Shut up!" He whined. "Please, just shut up."

"You need help. You should go to Master Fu."

He sent a glare towards the kwami. "Master Fu can't help me. Only she can."

Plagg sighed. "She's not here."

The sound of glass pierced the silence in the air as a glass cup hit the wall shattering into millions of crystalline pieces. He growled. His hand slammed on the table. "I know dammit! You don't need to remind me!"

Plagg stared. Just stared. Then he sighed. "I can't take out the remnants of the Reaper left behind. You should speak to someone. If not me then maybe Nino."

"Nino won't understand. He's too happy to understand."

Plagg rubbed a claw down his face. "You shouldn't patrol tonight. The cat is reacting badly to the Reaper's magic. It's dangerous."

A tear found its way dripping down his cheek but he shrugged it away and turned, his blonde hair shaking and the sclera of his eyes unnaturally grey. "Well what do you want me to do? My heart aches every day and I just can't take her off my mind. And the others keep looking for Marinette and I can't tell them who she is or that she's--gone."

"I want you not to blame yourself. I'm the one that got tainted Adrien. I passed it onto you. You should take a break."

He glared at himself in the mirror. "Why? Because they don't need me? Because I'm useless?"

Plagg shook his head. "No. Because you need to rest. All this work is showing on your face. Like it or not, your Father's going to get suspicious."

Adrien turned around and slumped on a chair.

"To hell with him."

-&-

- **Location Unknown** -

Their footsteps echoed down the hall as they ran racing against each other. She liked how the air hit her face. It was peaceful. A tousle of blonde invaded her vision and she skidded to a stop crashing into the figure that seemed to creep up next to her. Her eyes found him and she sighed in relief as the man smiled.

She shook as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Konrad next to her. His stature was guarded and he glared at the other man. "Can we help you Shride?"

The other man's smile spread wider. "You know me."

Konrad frowned. "What do you want."

Ethan's smile barely faltered and his demeanor remained calm as he shrugged.

"I wanted to ask if you two wanted to run with me."

Konrad's eyes narrowed. "Why not do it with your partner?"

Ethan sighed. "He's so uptight! He always leaves me and told me that if I drag him down...you get the message."

Konrad grabbed her arm as though preparing to run. "Why us? There are many more people here you could choose."

Ethan shrugged again. "You guys seem chill. I have no reason to not trust you."

"You don't have any reason to trust us either."

Ethan's smile faltered. "I don't know. I just get a feeling from you two. Something calm and peaceful. Everyone here is too loud or too quiet. But you're just right."

Konrad scoffed. "You're quite the poet aren't you."

Ethan burst out laughing, his voice smooth. "So. Running. Shall we?"

"You know we'll all get punished and you've given me no reason to trust you." He turned pulling Marinette with him and began walking away before turning and glaring at the man. "Leave us alone and go run back to your partner." He turned back tightening his grip on Marinette's arm and kept walking.

She took a peek behind them and almost missed Ethan's glare before he smiled at her and turned around walking back.

Konrad's voice brought her back. "Be careful. Stick with me at all times. Don't trust anyone."

"Even you?"

He looked down at her. "Whether you choose to trust me or not depends on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was pretty short. I just felt like I should update this. The next one will be longer.


	7. Updating

So recently, I've been having . . . let's just say 'problems' which will unfortunately make it harder to read and write and understand things (also school is starting) and so my update times will be a lot slower.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
